


Day 2 - Voyeurism

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, exy court sex, pro exy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Kevin stumbles onto some people doin' it and realizes he might be into it.Rape/non-con warning is for the non-con voyeurism. This is rape free :)





	Day 2 - Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Voyeurism
> 
> Jean Moreau/Jeremy Knox with Kevin as a watcher…
> 
> I’ve borrowed the Cincinnati Kings from MinyardTrash who is a sweet peach for letting me play in their aftg universe. You da best, thank you!
> 
> Jeremy, Jean, Kevin, Neil, and Andrew (plus some) all are pro players for the Cincinnati Kings Exy team. This takes place in the Kings locker/stadium. (also go read Blood//Water because it’s great and I can’t wait for it to be finished!)

Kevin was well aware that Jeremy and Jean were a thing, they didn’t try and hide it and Kevin had witnessed their familiarity many times. Kevin was not aware, however, that he’d left Edgar Allen with a few kinks that he hadn’t quite discovered yet, at least not until the day that he left the locker room to go back to the court to pic up a discarded team hoodie he had thrown to the side earlier that day.

Not expecting anyone to be there he didn’t pay much attention as he opened the door and started making his way to the court door.

Until he heard it.

The unmistakable sounds of people going at it.

More than a little shocked Kevin recoils just slightly, before spotting the source of the noise. Tangled in a mess of limbs were Jean and Jeremy, pants down, fucking inside the Exy goal. He stopped dead in tracks, realizing he hadn’t yet been seen, before ducking down to make sure he stayed out of sight. Knowing it would be embarrassing for both men if they knew they had been caught.

But something about the situation made Kevin stop instead of leaving.

And after a few of Jeremy’s moans echoed off the court walls and into Kevin’s ears did he realize that the idea of watching his friends fuck on the Exy court was definitely one of his kinks. A warm need pulsed through his pelvis as a shaky sigh left his lips.

Resigning himself to hating what he’s about to do until tomorrow he reaches down into his short to palm at his half hard erection. He moves to a better angle to watch his friends but also hopefully somewhere to remain hidden. They didn’t seem like they expected anyone to show up, unless they were into being watched.

Kevin worked himself quickly, excited over the idea he may be caught, as he watched Jean steadily pound into Jeremy who was now half bent over into the goal desperately bracing himself to stay upright. Kevin stroked in time to Jean’s trusts, shoving his knuckle of his free hand into his mouth to suppress any noise he might make. Watching them move together, clearly familiar and comfortable with each others bodies sent a shiver up Kevin’s spine. He felt like he was invading on a deeply personal moment even though they were technically in a public place. The thought intensified his excitement, and he watched as Jean reached a hand into Jeremy’s hair to mercilessly pull his head back as he started to pick up the pace.

It was all it took, too much forbidden excitement pushing Kevin over the edge as he spilled into his hand, biting down on his knuckle. He wiped his hand on his underwear before quickly exiting his hiding spot and leaving the court as quickly as possible.

He hoped he hadn’t been seen as that was a conversation he really would not like to have tomorrow.


End file.
